


Wake Up!

by SummerOfRomance514



Series: Peter Parker/Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Part 2 of Rise and Shine. At some point y'all gotta tell May! Of course it just so happens to be after you wake Peter up from a nap in the best way possible. NSFW (Like all my work let's be real)





	Wake Up!

Peter had texted and told you to come over. You had been dating for almost a month and were still trying to figure out how to tell people, including Aunt May. He had texted to invite you over for dinner and during the meal you would tell his aunt. It was still the afternoon and you knew May wouldn’t be home until later. 

So, when you got to his apartment you just let yourself in. He’d texted you about an hour ago and had said he was just laying around the place today. You made your way to Peter’s room.

You stood in the doorway and saw him collapsed spread eagle on the bed in a light sleep. He wasn’t usually one for naps but whenever he worked late you would urge him to nap the next day. His phone was lying next to him and he was just wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt. 

As quietly as you could, you set your bag down and kicked your shoes off. Stepping lightly you crossed the room and stood at the end to the bed. You saw a smile cross his face and you knew he was awake. He kept his eyes closed and you decided to play along. 

He kept his cool as you slowly crawled up the bed, your hands lightly dragging along his body. By the time you had taken your place straddling his waist he was fighting the urge to touch you. His smile fell when you started rubbing yourself against him as you leaned down and kissed his neck. You pulled away to look at his face and you chuckled lightly at the light dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at you, “Hey there.” His voice was just a whisper and his hands lifted to trailed up and down your sides. He traced the hem of your light cotton dress and blushed harder at the realization you weren’t wearing any pants. 

Despite it being about a month since your first sexual encounter the two of you were very rarely alone and when you did get a moment it was usually one-sided and quick. 

Before anything got started you had to ask, “Does May know I’m here for dinner tonight?”

He nodded.

“And when will she be back?” You asked as his hands gripped your thighs.

“In a couple hours, she’s bringing home pizza.” He was studying your face in hopes you were thinking the same thing he was. 

“Perfect.” You hissed out as you kissed him deeply and let your hips resume their previous movements. He grunted and bucked his hips up in response. His hands slid up your thighs and over the soft fabric of your underwear until he was gripping your ass and guiding your movements. 

You could kiss Peter all day. He was soft and made a wide variety of sounds. But Peter had other plans. He quickly flipped you over so he was on top and he could place kisses all over you. His hands bunched up your dress and he was grinding down against you. Once he was finished sucking a mark onto your neck he kissed down your chest and his hands ran up your dress to squeeze your breasts. 

You laughed at the frustration he was having with your dress and you pushed him back so you could sit up and rip it off over your head. As you tossed it onto the floor you pointed to the open door.

“Close it. Just in case.” You watched Peter jump across the room and slam the door. While he returned to the bed he shed his shirt to the floor and dropped his shorts. You unclipped and removed your bra. He was staring as you also shimmed out of your panties. 

When you looked up at him he was trying to calm down. Seeing you in his bed completely naked and waiting was almost enough to push him over the edge. You raised an eyebrow and then felt a little uncomfortable. 

Just as you were about to cover yourself with something he let out a long breath, “Damn you’re gorgeous.” Peter quickly dropped his boxers to the floor and returned to his favorite place, between your legs. 

“You’re not too bad yourself Parker.” You chuckled out as his hands and mouth immediately attacked your breasts. He felt you squirming and reaching out for him to touch you where you desperately needed him. One of his hands fell down between the two of you and just a light touch showed him how wet you were. 

“Peter please.” You begged as you tugged on his hair and pressed yourself against his hand. 

He nodded, “I know…” You met his eyes and he looked almost ashamed.

“What is it?” You framed his face and became serious. 

He bit his lip and rolled his eyes, “Nothing.” He mumbled as he continued to circle your clit, which was distracting you only slightly from the conversation. 

Your eyes searched his face and then you looked down at his painfully hard erection. You smirked and pulled on his chin so he would look at you, “Are you holding back for me?” 

He swallowed thickly and nodded. You were trying to figure out what to do next but he kissed you and quickly thrust two fingers in you. You let out a moan as he set a fast pace and he curled his fingers to find that spot. 

You laid back on the bed and focused on getting closer to your orgasm. You gasped when you felt his tongue flick your clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. He pulled away when he felt your walls shutter against his fingers. 

He grabbed a box of condoms he’d just bought out of the nightstand and you laughed as he struggled to get it open. He finally tore open the top and picked up one of the multiple condoms that had fallen onto the bed beside you. With natural skill he rolled it on and then gave himself a couple strokes. 

You looked up at him with big eyes and open legs. He lined himself up and carefully pushed into you. He let out a groan and pressed his face into your shoulder as you took every inch of him. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” Peter grunted as he propped himself up above you. He leaned down and kissed you before dropping his head into your neck and slowly pulling out. The first few thrusts were like this, slow and drawn out. You wanted him to go faster but knew he needed to adjust and relax. 

While he picked up the pace and started really slamming into you, you reached down and rubbed your clit in hopes of finding release soon. His rhythm changed and he circled his hips making you arch your back off the bed. He held your legs apart and watched you start to come undone.

“I’m cumming. I’m cumming Peter.” You gasped out as he started doing some more powerful thrusts. Your toes curled and your nails dug into his back as you came around his cock. As your pussy squeezed him and your arms pulled him closer he pressed his face into your neck and let go.

He came with a groan and his hips slowed until they stopped all together. You ran your fingers through his hair as he put most of his weight on you. You felt warm wet kisses against your neck and shoulder. He lifted himself up and smiled down at you.

“What?” You ask as his dopey smile rained down on you. You roll your eyes and untangle your arms so you can cover your face.

Peter laughs and nuzzles his face into your arms and upper body. He places kisses on your hands and can’t stop his soft chuckles. You couldn’t quite make out the words he was mumbling but you knew they were full of love. 

You could still feel him inside you and you tightened your pussy around him in hopes it would draw his attention. He let out a slight gasp and gave you a wide-eyed glance.

He quickly pulled out and fell to his back next to you. You barely registered what he was doing before he pulled you on top of him. You let out a squeal of laughter and braced your hands on his chest. You looked down at his messy hair and bliss filled face. 

You captured his mouth in a kiss and he held you tightly against himself. You were getting into it; you were gliding along his dick and could feel him growing stiffer. His tongue made it’s way into your mouth and his hands grabbed at every part of your body. 

You sat up and grinned at him. His face mirrored yours until it fell when you both heard the door of the apartment open and close. 

“Hey guys! Pizza is here.” Aunt May shouted. Your mouth opened and you could feel your stomach drop. Neither you nor Peter made a move to separate and get dressed. 

Peter cleared his throat and then called out in a stress-filled high-pitched voice, “Hey May, we’ll be right out!” You scrambled to get up. He caught you before you fell off the bed. He was much faster at pulling his clothes on and held out your dress when you finally got your bra clipped on. 

Before he opened the door you stopped him and made sure his hair didn’t look so messy. “Thanks” He whispered as he kissed your forehead. You opened the door and when you didn’t see May you rushed to the bathroom. 

When you emerged from the restroom Peter was sitting at the kitchen table while May stood holding a glass of wine and telling him about her day. She gave you a smile and a full glass of wine when you entered. She watched you walk up to Peter and rest your hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze before sitting down.

“What did you guys do this afternoon?” She asked as she sat down to grab a slice of pizza. 

“Oh ya know, just hung around.” You shrugged as you filled your plate. Peter smirked into his water glass. May looked between the two of you and pursed her lips. 

“You know, I know you’re adults but I have to know…” She took a long sip of wine while you waited for her question, “What’s been going on?” 

You looked at Peter and nodded slightly. He cleared his throat, “What do you mean?” You rolled your eyes at his questions.

“We started dating May.” You said while giving her a smile. She let out a long sigh and then chuckled.

“Thought so.” May nodded, “Well, I’m happy for you.” You could almost sense a sadness or fear behind her joy as she made eye contact with Peter.

“Thanks.” You responded as you took a large bite of pizza. Peter glanced at you and smiled, his blush was running down his neck. May filled the silence with light conversation and you were happy to listen and add various stories. 

Once you all had eaten and were cleaning up, May poured herself another glass of wine. She was mulling something over in her mind and you waited until she found the right words. 

She cleared her throat, “Are you two being safe?” You let out a laugh and Peter looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. 

Both you and Peter answered at the same time, “Of course!” 

“Just checking! You two haven’t been very careful about where you suck hickies!” She waved her hand around and then she pointed at Peter, “I also want to make sure I taught you well.” You laughed while running your fingers over your neck and assured May she had done her job in properly educating Peter. 

Peter threw his hands up and mumbled, “I gotta get my own place.” Before walking to his bedroom.


End file.
